<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fluffy Surprise by Scarfaxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402401">A Fluffy Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfaxia/pseuds/Scarfaxia'>Scarfaxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Creepypasta, Fluff, puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfaxia/pseuds/Scarfaxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible day at work Liu's brother Jeff decides to surprise his little brother to cheer him up! </p>
<p>[Not JeffxLiu!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fluffy Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy sigh escaped Liu's lips as he unlocked the door to his small house. <br/>He just made it through another horrendous day at work. His boss had a bad day again and decided to let it out on him. As usual. Getting yelled at for no reason was normal to him now. To make matters worse, when Liu was carrying a plate of freshly made food, his boss came running around the corner, making him jump and drop the plate. <br/>Liu was ready to just go to bed and forget this day. </p>
<p>Upon entering the house, Liu noticed his brothers shoes on the floor. He didn't mind Jeff showing up randomly, but right now he'd rather be alone. </p>
<p>Liu slipped off his shoes and placed his keys on the small side table that stood against the wall. It was unusually quiet. Liu walked down the short hallway and into his living room to find his brother hastily shoving something into a cardboard box. </p>
<p>Liu raised an eyebrow and stepped further into the room, keeping his eyes on his brother "what are you doing, Jeff?" </p>
<p>Jeff quickly stood up and pushed the box behind him with his foot. He had a look on his face that Liu knew all too well. Jeff was hiding something. </p>
<p>"Heyy, Liu! How was work?" Jeff asked, Liu knew he just wanted to quickly change the subject to avoid any questions, but Liu went with it anyways, too exhausted to care. </p>
<p>Liu sat down on the couch and brought his knees up to his chest "you know how work was, Jeff. I got yelled at a couple times and I even dropped a god damn plate. I'm so stupid." <br/>Liu took a deep breath in order to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. Today couldn't get any worse. </p>
<p>Jeff sat down next to Liu and put a hand on his shoulder. They've had these talks quite a lot. Jeff always insisted that he'd quit his job but Liu desperately needed the money. </p>
<p>Both brothers sat in silence for a few minutes before Jeff spoke up again "I know today sucked but-" Jeff stood up making Liu look up from his previous position "I have something for you that might just cheer you up a little" </p>
<p>Before Liu could question Jeff on what he got, his brother had already left the room. Leaving Liu with a confused expression on his couch. He heard a door open from down the hall and-</p>
<p>"Close your eyes!" </p>
<p>Jeff shouted from what Liu thought was his bathroom, making him even more confused than he already was. </p>
<p>"What are you doing, Jeff?" </p>
<p>"Just close your eyes, trust me!" Jeff yelled back </p>
<p>Liu did as told and closed his eyes. He heard Jeff's footsteps come closer to where he was sitting, he still had no idea what Jeff had planned and was anxiously waiting to find out. </p>
<p>"Put your legs down" </p>
<p>Liu let his legs slide down onto the couch and was about to place his hands on his thighs when Jeff put something heavy on his lap. The thing, however, was moving. Liu's hands immediately went to touch the thing on his lap and was greeted by a very soft feeling. </p>
<p>Liu opened his eyes to find a little puppy on his lap. A golden retriever puppy to be exact. His emerald eyes widened "Jeff what-" </p>
<p>Before he could finish his question, Jeff walked back over to the cardboard box and brought it over. He placed it next to Liu and opened it. <br/>Liu let the pup jump off of his lap to explore the living room. He turned to the side and looked inside the box. </p>
<p>There were two bowls, a collar and a leash and a few dog toys inside. Liu looked up to find his brother with a wide smile on his face "soooo, what do you like my little surprise?"</p>
<p>Liu looked down at the puppy who was playing on his fluffy carpet, thoroughly enjoying herself. A small smile formed on Liu's lips, his horrible day didn't feel as bad anymore and his mood had greatly improved. Liu jumped up from his spot and flung his arms around Jeff, who gladly returned the hug. </p>
<p>"I take that as a yes"</p>
<p>---♡---<br/>decided to write this because life's been really rough lately and I need something cute n fluffy to make me feel better. Hope everyone is staying safe ♡</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>